The Leaving and Taking
by Jimhawkinslover11
Summary: Jim and Alyssa are back  With muppets  after they find a rumor that a secret treasure map is hidden in the Caribbean they instantaneously go out to find it. But a villian comes to search for it along the way. Shh!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 The Leave and Taking

On the crystal clear Blue Ocean of the Caribbean, Jim Hawkins out skirted the continuous sea; resting his elbow relaxingly on the sturdy railing. The railing was made out of firm mahogany wood. The salty breeze whispered gently through his sandy blonde hair, playfully tousling loose strands of his bangs. He inhaled the intoxicating fumes of the oceans mineral salts; He was very content. His blue eyes were focused on the gentle waves slowly forming into hills then dying back down into the sea. He herd a seagull's caw from above his head. _There's nothing like an extraordinary day sailing out to sea today. It's perfect._ He inhaled deeply enjoying the sent, and then opened his eyes with more soft eyes. Then Squire Trelawney came up towards him running and panting.

"My dear Squire! Why in such a hurry?" Squire Trelawney held up a fuzzy brown finger to pause; bending down to his knees. He gained his strength for about a few minutes later.

"Captain Hawkins…Alyssa…she…needs you!" He panted again. Jim's eyes widened and nervously ran to his headquarters. He straightened his hat and sucked in his breath so it wouldn't seem he ran. He gave it two knocks and opened the door. There she was sitting in a chair awaiting him.

"Jim! You weren't running were you?" She asked noticing the perspirations of sweat on his forehead.

"Oh…" Jim muttered underneath his breath. She giggled as she stood up in her black lacy night gown. (After all it was 6:00 in the morning). His stomach began to turn as she came near. "So…are you all right?" He nervously asked.

"Of course! Why would wouldn't I be?" She wrapped her hands around his neck. He leaned in and placed his soft lips on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

*Hello you guys! Sorry for such a long, long wait. I've been so busy this year and I might be busy for a couple of weeks. I still haven't forgot you; but alas I haven't gotten any reviews yet; why is that? Keep at them but no flames okay? Just let me do what I do. *

The leave and Taking

Ch. 2

Jim kissed her back with a passion of desire. Even though he seemed as if he slept fine, he has been having horrid nightmares about Long John Silver coming back to blackmail him and his future –soon- to- be- wife. If anything comes to harm her they'll have to harm him first before those black-hearted villains get their hands on his girlfriend. This voyage according to his first mate Captain Smollet is going to be a challenging one. They're sailing out all the way from Bristol to the Caribbean on an island called Tortuga to find a hidden treasure map. Jim knew exactly where to dig. Alyssa encouraged Jim to go on this voyage so she can be with him. She couldn't imagine wives allowed their husbands to go out sailing for a year or months voyage waiting for their arrival back. Jim wasn't sure she could keep up; after the last journey to Treasure Island, she kept up pretty well. Jim remembered well he was madly in love with her at the time when they worked at the Benbow Inn together; and he still is! After this long voyage he will propose to her. He is sure to it! If only he could find the words to speak.

Jim swallowed just thinking about how he was going to say to her:

_Alyssa, I've known you all my life, and we love each other very much but…_' No, that won't do. Jim shook his head dazed as she was still standing there. _'Let me try this again: Alyssa, we've been friends for the longest time, and we then formed a wonderful loving relationship for the past few years…'_ Argh! That won't do either! She deserves something worthwhile. Not a bunch of stammering words! Jim thought. Alyssa searched through his eyes and saw more beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Jim, you're sweating as if it were ninety degrees in here!" He looked up and saw the sweat himself. He chuckled nervously.

"Ugh, ya didn't really see that I was sweating so much. I am terribly sorry Alyssa. I should go give Smollet and Arrow orders for the direction we're heading." He bashfully turned towards the door. He wanted to make sure if she really was okay and turned around. "But…Are you sure your alright?"

"Yes; but are you alright?" She walked over and rubbed his arms with light strokes.

"Fine, I-I'm fine. I was just…thinking." He snapped out of it. "You look beautiful even with your nightwear on." He complimented. Seagulls were herd outside and the light bobbing of the waves were slapping gently against the ship. The atmosphere was perfect, and it was only sunrise. Alyssa smiled.

"Thank you." Then she titled her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later in the day."

"Go to your duties Captain." She teased playfully dismissing him. Jim smiled at her and left closing the headquarters.

Alyssa's point of view

As Jim left I leaned against the door and listened to the quiet footsteps on deck and the seagulls outside. It's only six thirty, but sailing life doesn't start until seven. I slid down from the door and was on a sitting position on the floor._ 'Why was he acting all strange? Jim isn't usually like that. I just don't understand what he is thinking sometimes.' _I placed my head carefully on my knees. Then I stood up and decided to get ready for the day. _'Besides, it's far too early to be thinking of that.'_ I sighed and continued forward as if nothing big will happen.


End file.
